


The curse of Hawkins

by StillKickingIt



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 80’s references, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Middle School, Movie References, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillKickingIt/pseuds/StillKickingIt
Summary: The disappearance of Barb Holland plagues Hawkins, think you’ve heard this story before? Check the date, it’s 1979.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hawkins, Indiana**

_ 1979 _

 

Steve looked out at the bleachers. The game was about to start and he couldn't see either of his parents. He bit his lip as anxiety filled his stomach. 

While the game wasn't necessarily important, it was just an exhibition game, he wanted them to see how good he was getting. The coach was talking about a play that they were going to try but Steve couldn't really focus. His dad had told him that middle school wasn't important and that as long as he made it onto the high school team then he would be proud. But Steve had been trying really hard and now he was a starter. 

A camera flashed and the coach swore. Steve looked over to see Jonathan Byers standing there. He was wearing his ratty coat and worn out jeans. 

“What the hell is wrong with you kid? Why are you taking pictures?” The coach didn't raise his voice but Steve knew from experience that Jonathan was in danger. 

“I- ugh, well Mr. Clarke told me to take pictures for the yearbook, s-sir.” Jonathan stuttered. Steve heard that Tommy chuckle beside him. Steve held back a sigh. Tommy was always picking on kids. Steve just didn't get it. Sure he laughed at some people but he didn't really understand what the point of it was. 

“Fine. But keep out of the way Byers.” The coach said. He ended his rally speech and Steve walked on to the court. He started to feel excited about the game. He wasn't the smartest kid but he was good at this. The whistle was blown and the game started. 

The first quarter was fast and Steve was at a constant sprint. He kept having breakaway lay ups. But then he'd look up to the bleachers and see that nobody came for him. That hurt. 

He tried to push those feelings down as he drove to the basket with the ball. He heard the familiar click of the camera and he turned the see Byers looking at him. He smiled at the thought of the picture it would probably be good. Jonathan smiled back and gave him a cautious thumbs up. Steve was surprised. Byers didn't really have friends and seemed to be a constant loner. Steve didn't have time to think before the ball was heading in the other direction. 

“Harrington get back!” Coach shouted and Steve had to turn and run.  

After the first half Steve was feeling great. They had a nice lead and he had scored 10 points already. He looked again at Jonathan Byers. He was talking to his mom and little brother. They were laughing. They both were sitting in the bleachers looking happy. Steve felt jealousy spiral inside him. He looked away quickly. Tommy seemed to follow his gaze. 

“I heard that his dad left his mom, he's with some girl in the city now.” Tommy said and laughed like the dumbass he was. Steve still said nothing. Unsure of how to respond. The second half started up and Steve put it out of his head.  _ Focus.  _ He told himself.  _ The game is important. The game matters.  _

He tried to steal the ball from another player and watched as it bounced into the crowd. A girl cried out and Steve rushed over. 

Nancy Wheeler was holding her nose which had blood spilling from it. 

“Oh shit- I mean I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen!” He said grabbing onto the ball. Nancy looked up at him. She was the grade below him and he didn't really talk to her. She was pretty he guessed, but she had braces and hardly talked. She only ever talked to Barb, who was sitting next to Nancy giving Steve a death glare.

“It's okay Steve, I know you didn't mean it.” She mumbled. He gave her his best smile. 

“Sorry again! I'd love to talk more but I've got to go win the game!” Barb huffed again but Nancy seemed to smile at him. He turned and ran back onto the court. The ref took the ball from him and the game continued. As the last minute was closing out he took his finally shot from the three point line. He watched with satisfaction as the ball went through the hoop. Cheers were heard from the bleachers and he felt Tommy grab onto him. All of his team mates patted him on the back and congratulated him. The coach told him he did a good job. 

He shook hands with the other team before getting changed. He wondered if his mom would remember to pick him up or if she would have already drank too much. He could probably get a ride off of Tommy’s dad but that was a last resort. He didn't want his friend to be involved with family business. He watched as people filtered out of the gym and he went to stand by the entrance of the school. He swore as he realized that Tommy had already left and that he would most likely have to walk home.

It had happened before but it was November and he was cold already. His thin long sleeve shirt and khaki pants weren't going to keep him too warm. He stepped outside and started walking out the parking lot. As he came us by the school sign a car pulled up beside him and he looked over to see Jonathan’s mom. She rolled down the window. 

“Hi sweetie, do you need a ride?” She said. Her brown eyes were filled with concern. 

“Oh uhm, thanks Mrs. Byers but I wouldn't want to trouble you. I can walk home.” He said. He felt his cheeks go red. This was as embarrassing as it got. The weird loner kid’s mom loved him more than Steve’s did. 

“Where do you live honey?” She asked. He bit his lip. “On Westend drive.”

Her eyes widened at the distance. He cursed himself from being an idiot. He should have just lied. 

“Oh you really shouldn't walk that far. You're not even wearing a coat honey. Just get in the back, okay?” She seemed concerned and Steve finally nodded. 

He walked over to the back door and opened it. The younger Byers was in the back. He smiled shyly at Steve and said a quiet hello. Steve greeted him awkwardly. The car was silent for a moment before Joyce started talking. 

“Steve you were really good out there! I don't know much about basketball but you kept scoring.” She said looking back at him with a kind smile. He nodded, still feeling awkward. “Yeah, we did okay I guess. It's just an exhibition game though.”

“That last shot was so far away! That was my favourite.” The younger Byers said. He blushed after his exuberance. Mrs. Byers agreed with her son. “Will’s right. That was a really good shot Steve. I think Jonathan may have gotten a picture of that.”

She looked at her son expectantly. Jonathan had been quiet in the front seat. Having Steve, a kid who was much more popular, in his mom’s crummy old car was not what he wanted at the moment. Steve didn't seem like he wanted to talk yet his mom and Will kept going on about the game. He was jolted by his mother’s comment. 

“Ugh, yeah I think so. I got a bunch of Steve. He's the best on the team.” He said without thinking. He turned to look at Steve in the back seat. “Sorry I didn't mean the rest of your team is bad or anything.” 

Steve laughed at his comment. “It's okay. That's kinda nice to here anyway.”

They lapsed into a more comfortable silence. The radio was crackling The Clash. Steve found himself humming to the words. 

Joyce looked at the boy in the back of her car. He was nice. Always polite when he came into the store. He was the kind of boy that always said please and thank you. Of course his friends weren't that sort. Tommy Harris was bad news. He egged the store and Joyce had a feeling that he picked on Jonathan. Joyce just wanted Jonathan to have a few friends. Just so that he could come out of his shell more. He was such a kind boy and so smart. He was just shy. And he didn't seem too keen on opening up. But Joyce was his mother. And a mother would do anything for her son. Even if the son didn't know that he wanted it. 

“So Steve have you decided what you're doing for the school science fair?” Joyce asked. Steve looked slightly surprised. He hadn't. At all. He had been putting it off as well. He had no clue what to do and knew that he would probably do a crummy last minute job. 

“Not really, Mrs. Byers. Science isn't really my strong suit.” He said.  _ Actually I'm the dumbest in my grade and I don't even understand what they're teaching.  _

“Jonathan,” Joyce turned on her son. “Why don't you help Steve with his project? I mean you're done your project already. You could go to the library tomorrow. That would be fun, right?”

Jonathan had to stop himself from gasping. Was his mom trying to get him laughed at? Everyone at school tomorrow would be hearing about his mom trying to set up a play date with Steve. And he would become an even bigger loser than he already was. 

“N-no mom Steve doesn't need my help! I mean I'm only in seventh grade. He probably doesn't want it!” He said half shouting. He looked at his mother with crazed eyes. 

“Uhm, sure?” Jonathan turned to look at Steve with surprise. Steve was biting his lip and looked slightly awkward. Will didn't seem to grasp the gravity of the situation, mouthing the words to I fought the law. 

“I mean, that would be good if you wanted to. I don't really have any ideas and I bet you're pretty smart? I mean I don't know.” Steve shrugged. He didn't want to fail the project and it wasn't like Tommy was going to help him. Tommy hadn't even done homework for like a month. 

“But… what about basketball practice? You can't miss that!” Jonathan said. Joyce clicked her tongue and was about to interject when Steve spoke again. 

“Nah, I don't have it. I mean there's probably a meeting at lunch but nothing after school.” He said. 

Jonathan tried to think of any other reason. 

“Well that settles it then! You boys can walk to the library and I'll pick you up at 5:30,” Joyce said with a large smile on her face. The car pulled onto Steve’s street and he pointed out his house. Joyce pulled into the driveway. 

“Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Byers. And I guess see you tomorrow Jonathan.” Steve said opening the door. He gave a wave to Will who smiled at him. 

“Goodbye Steve! If you ever need a ride again feel free to ask!” Joyce shouted as he shut the door. Jonathan turned to his mother and looked at her. 

“Mom I know what you're doing.” He said. Joyce gave him a slight smile. “And what's that honey?”

“Steve is really popular mom and he won't want to hang out with me. I'm a loser.” He complained. 

“Sweetie you are not a loser! You're a great kid who's a little.. shy. There's nothing wrong with that! Steve is a nice boy and if you try I think you two could be good friends.” She said. Jonathan looked away and she took hold of his wrist. She smiled at him sadly. “Just try baby, okay? For me just try.”

Jonathan slowly nodded. He watched as Steve went into his house. 

  
  


Steve walked in the front door and was greeted by darkness he looked around and finally found a note from his mother explaining that she had left to go stay with her sister. Steve wasn't surprised. His mother did this every other month. The frequency had been increasing as of late. His father stayed in the city so he was close to work. And Steve as usual, was alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang and students flooded into the hall. Jonathan walked to his locker with anticipation brewing within him. He didn't know if Steve would meet him at his locker or if he would have to find him. His main worry was that he would go looking for him and Steve would have chosen to blow him off and go home. 

He put his books from his last period inside his locker and shut it. He looked around the hall in slight desperation. He didn't want to have to search for Steve.

He noticed Nancy Wheeler was standing across the hall in front of Barb’s locker. He smiled at her as they connected eyes. They weren't really friends, more just friendly. Nancy’s little brother Michael was always hanging around with Will. So by default he had always been nice to her. She wasn't very outgoing like him so they mostly just said hello to each other. 

“Hey Jonathan, how are you?” She said. He put his backpack on his shoulders and walked over to her. 

“I'm alright. I guess. Do- do either of you know where Steve Harrington’s locker is?”

Barb turned fast. She looked disgusted. 

“Harrington? Why would you be hanging around with him?” 

Jonathan shrugged. “Just helping him with his science project. We're supposed to go to the library. I don't know where he is.”

“Oh!” Nancy shouted. “ We're going to the library too! I want to work on the English project. We should walk there together! I think his locker is near Mr. Clarke’s room.”

Barb didn't say anything but didn't seem too interested in the prospect. Jonathan nodded, he didn't really want to be alone with Steve he hadn't really ever talked to him. 

They began walking together down the hall. Nancy was talking about their English lesson and how she couldn't wait for Romeo and Juliet, which wasn't required reading till eighth grade. 

As they rounded a bend they saw Steve talking to Tommy. Jonathan started to slow down at the sight of the boys. Tommy had always been the one to call him names. Faggot, freak, loser, he would say those words in passing. He didn't care. 

Steve spotted him and nodded. Jonathan had no idea what that meant. So he raised his hand as if to wave but he didn't move it. He just slowly lowered it again.  _ Dumbass.  _ He swore mentally. The trio walked over to Steve and stopped. 

“Uh Steve? Nancy and Barb are going to the library too so do you want to walk with them?” He asked. He cringed at the sound of his own voice. He wished he didn't sound like a loser. Steve didn't seem to notice. He smiled at the girls. “Yeah, it's the least I could do after I hit Nancy yesterday. Is your nose okay?”

Nancy smiled up at Steve. “Yeah it's fine I iced it after and it hasn't hurt at all today.”

Steve nodded and grinned at her. Barb sighed at her friend. Barb knew that Nancy had a crush on Steve a lot of the girls in the middle school did. He was athletic and he always seemed to be smiling, Barb personally thought he was an airhead. 

Jonathan looked over and saw that Tommy’s jaw had dropped. He was staring in disbelief of his best friend talking to the losers of his school. 

“Steve why are you going to the library with these freaks? Come hang out with me and Carol, this is stupid.” He said. 

 

Steve looked at his friend with raised eyebrows, “Don't be a dick, Tommy. And anyway I want a good grade in science, are you and Carol gonna help me? You failed and Carol doesn't even show up.”

 

“Yeah but- well isn't Byers in seventh grade? How's he gonna help you?” Tommy said. His fists were clenched and his anger was rising. He he didn't understand how Steve could associate with these people. 

“I bet he's smarter than me, Tommy,” Steve said, unbothered. He turned back to the three of them. “Hey I'm ready we can go,”

Tommy watched as his friend walked away from him. Steve didn't see things like he did. He didn't see that some people are just losers. Steve could be a dumbass sometimes. 

“Hey, did you see that Nicole got a bloody nose at recess?” Steve said looking at Jonathan with a smile. Jonathan quickly nodded. Steve seemed unbothered by his jerky, uncomfortable attitude. They walked out of the front doors of the school. 

“Are you excited for the snowball Steve? It's only a month away.” Nancy asked, hope shining in her eyes. Steve glanced over at her, “Nah, it just means I have to dress up and stand in the stuffy gym, I'd rather I had a basketball game. That'd be fun.”

Nancy looked slightly disappointed and Jonathan realized that the reason Nancy was here wasn't for the library, it was more for Steve. He wasn't shocked really, Steve was nice. Not like a lot of the boys in school. They headed out of the school parking lot, turning to walk up to Main Street. The library wasn't far. Jonathan tried to remember how to talk to people without making a fool out of himself. 

“So, ugh, Barb? What's your project on? Science that is.” He asked. Barb looked over at him, nose slightly wrinkled. “Well, I studied an ant farm for their characteristics. It was really interesting they are really cool insects.”

“Wait, but how did you see the ants?” Steve asked, confused. “Don't they live in the ground.”

Barb, Nancy and Jonathan all laughed at the question. Steve frowned at them. 

“What, what did I say?” Steve asked. Barb smirked, “You can get special containers so when they build their colony you see it all.”

“Wow, that's cool… can I see it?” Steve asked looking at Barb. Barb looked at him, slightly confused. “You can't do your project on it, you know that right?”

“No I know that. It sounds too smart for me anyway. I just think it sounds cool and I wanna see the bugs.” Steve said. He shoved his hands in his pocket and genuinely smiled at her. Barb quickly nodded. She looked over at Nancy and saw that her friend was giving her the thumbs up. They crossed the street and quickly walked into the library. 

They were greeted with warm air and the sound of muted conversations. A strict looking librarian looked over at them shapely. She didn't say anything but she didn't seem happy with their presence. They walked over to a table far enough away from the librarian that they couldn't feel her gaze on them. 

They sat down and Nancy and Jonathan both started getting out their books. Steve quickly followed suit. Jonathan looked over at him. 

“So what topic did you pick for the project?” He asked. Steve looked at him, frowning. “I, ah I thought that you could help me pick. I don't really have any ideas.”

Jonathan nodded quickly and got out his notes. He began paging through explaining ideas that Steve could use. Steve would ask questions, trying to understand the concepts. Jonathan did his best explaining what each one meant. Steve tried to pay attention the best he could. Nancy would sometimes chime in and Barb would either nod in agreement or sniff with dissatisfaction. 

They finally ended up choosing the solar system because it was the topic Steve understood most. Jonathan showed Steve the section on their Solar system. They took a few books and brought them back to the table. Jonathan showed Steve how he had organized his own project. 

Steve began working on it, showing Jonathan his progress every couple of minutes. Jonathan would nod and offer a suggestion or two but for the most part Steve understand the concept he just got caught up in the less important details. 

At that point Barb asked for Nancy's help with slicing her papers so that she could glue them to her billboard. Nancy agreed and they stood and walked over to the X-acto board. Barb was lining them up and Nancy cutting them. 

“Who do you think is cuter?” Barb asked. Nancy looked at her sharply. 

“What?” She whispered, looking back over at the table. Barb cackled. 

“I know you like Steve but you love talking to Jonathan.” Barb said. Nancy shook her head and sliced. “I do not like Jonathan, and I don't like Steve either. I- I don't have a crush on anyone!” 

“Ahh! Nancy!” Barb pulled her hand away. Nancy realized that she had sliced her friend. 

“Oh no! Barb! I'm so sorry!” She cried. The librarian walked over and looked arhat e sight dismayed. She quickly pulled a few Kleenex and gave them to Barb. 

“I expect more of you ladies! Those boys look like hooligans but you have always been respectful. Do I need to make this a privilege for older children?” She said, raising her brow. 

“I'm so sorry Miss! Barb and I were just talking and it was completely my fault.” Nancy explained. 

“Don't let it happen again.” The librarian said simply, before turning away. They finished slicing Barb’s papers and turned to walk back to their table. Nancy stopped Barb. 

“I- I think they're both cute.” She admired to her friend. Her cheeks grew red quickly. 

“I think Steve looks like a puppy.” Barb said under her breath. Nancy laughed and looked over at Steve. His hair did flop a lot. 

They walked back over and sat back down. 

Nancy looked up at the clock and realized that Barb was going to walk home soon. She looked over at her friend.

“Barb, are you still going to walk home? Because… I thought I might ask Jonathan’s Mom if she could just drop me off, you know, because Will is over with Mike?” She looked at her friend with hopeful eyes. Barb gave Nancy a knowing smile. “Yeah Nance, don't worry. It's only a block away. Have fun.”

Nancy blushed as Barb began packing her stuff up. Steve and Jonathan said goodbye to Barb and she headed out the door. 

A moment later the light flickered and the trio heard a low hum and felt the table shake. Suddenly an inhuman groan that sounded animalistic and angry could be heard. A second later the lights came back on. 

“What was that?” Nancy said. Steve stood up while Jonathan looked over at her. 

“I don't know but it felt strange, like an earthquake maybe?”

Steve was walking fast through the shelves. He found the fuse box on the back wall. He opened it and it smacked against the wall. The librarian briskly walked over towards him. 

“What do you think you're doing, young man?” She demanded as he was looking at the fuses. 

“Just seeing if we blew a fuse.” He responded, glancing at her with a charming smile. She pursed her lips but didn't say anything. He looked it up and down once more and turned back to the scowling librarian. 

“Looks all good to me, Miss.” He said. She sighed and turned away, walking back to the front desk. Steve returned to Nancy and Jonathan. 

“That was weird.” He said. Nancy looked over at the fuse box. “Did anything seem off?” 

“No, I don't think so.” Steve said. He then sighed, “I mean I've had to fix a blowout before too, when my dad isn't home and my mom… well she can't. So I'd know. The fuse wasn't blown.”

They all exchanged troubled glances. Nancy looked back down at her English assignment and tried to concentrate. They worked for another hour before they realized Jonathan’s Mom would be there soon. They packed up quickly and Steve checked out his books on the solar system and thanked the stern librarian. She gave him a very small smile. 

Walking out the front door they saw Joyce waving in her car. Jonathan approached the drivers seat and opened it. 

“Hey Mom, Nancy wanted a ride and I kinda promised her that we'd give her one.” He said. Joyce smiled at the young girl. “Of course honey, Nancy’s always welcome. Hi Steve, hope that Jonathan helped with the project.”

Steve and Nancy got in the back and put their seatbelts on. 

“Hi Mrs. Byers, Jonathan was a big help. I'm doing my presentation on solar systems.” Steve said. They began talking about the science fair that was coming up in a couple of months. Nancy told them about her own project on chemical reactions and Steve realized he was probably right to choose the solar system project because he had no idea how he would have done what Nancy had chosen. Jonathan finally brought up what had happened. 

“Yeah Mom, we had a good time, the only weird thing was the lights.” He said. Joyce looked over at her son with concern. “The lights? What do you mean the lights?”

“Well when Barb left the lights kept flickering and the desk shook. And we heard this weird noise. Like… I don't know.” Nancy said. 

“Like an animal.” Jonathan said quietly. The car was silent as Joyce looked over at her son. He looked thoughtful. 

“I checked the fuse box too, nothing was wrong. Not that I would have been. The power only glitches for a minute then it was fine.” Steve explained. 

The conversation lulled as they pulled into the cul de sac on which the Wheeler family lived. 

“Nancy honey why don't you send Will out to us?” Joyce asked. Nancy nodded and the boys both said goodbye. She smiled at Steve and flicked Jonathan shoulder. He turned and looked at her. 

“Thanks for letting me study with you. We should do it again!” She said. Her cheeks went red and she jumped out of the car and ran up to her house. 

Nancy is such a good girl isn't she?” Joyce looked over at the boys. They both nodded. 

“She's cool.” Jonathan said.

“And smart.” Steve added. 

The front door opened and the small form of Will Byers walked to the back of the car. He opened it and hopped in. He looked over at Steve and smiled. 

“Hey Steve! Was the library fun?” He asked. Steve smiled at the little boy. “Yeah it was good. Jonathan is a smart guy.” 

Will nodded solemnly. He thought the world of his big brother. Jonathan blushed in the front seat and Joyce reached over rubbed his shoulder. 

She pulled out of the driveway and they took off. As they pulled on to mainstreet Jonathan noticed one of the street lights flickering. He thought he saw a man standing under it but he looked back and nobody was there. He rubbed his eyes and tried to put all the weird things out of his mind. 

“So Will how was playing with Mike? Did you have fun?” Joyce asked her younger son. 

“Yeah, it was cool! Lucas was there! We played with his toys and I got to be the dinosaur!” Will said. He turned and looked at Steve, he had a solemn expression on his face. “Mike never lets anyone play as the dinosaur.”

Steve nodded at the comment. Will continued to chatter on about the toys he played with. They pulled up to Steve’s house. It was pitch black inside. 

“Steve honey, are your parents home? I don't want to leave you all alone.” Joyce said. She turned to look at him. Her eyes filled with concern. 

“Oh I don't know, my mom went to stay at her sister’s house in Indianapolis yesterday and I don't know if she's back.” He said. He looked at his feet. It was embarrassing talking about his parents. He expected that Mrs. Byers thought something was wrong with him because his parents were always gone. 

“Well, what about your dad?” She said. 

“Dad… stays in the city a lot. It's easier for his work.” Steve said cautiously. He didn't want to say that his dad only came home when he needed to. 

“Well was nobody with you last night?” Joyce asked in alarm. 

“Ugh, no?” Steve said. 

“Jonathan sweetie why don't you go with Steve and see if his parents are home. If not he can come spend the night at our place.” She turned to her eldest and he slowly nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt. 

“Oh Mrs. Byers you don't have to-” Steve began but he was cut off by Joyce. “Steve honey, I really don't like the idea of you spending another night alone here, and you haven't had dinner! I'll call your mom when we get home. Or your dad if it makes you more comfortable.”

Steve nodded and got out of the car. Jonathan walked beside him up to the large imposing house. 

“Sorry about my mom. If you don't want to spend the night at our house I can tell her your mom is here.” Jonathan explained. 

“It's not that, it's just- I don't want to get in the way.” Steve said quickly. 

They came up to the front door and Steve unlocked it. 

As Jonathan stepped inside he realized that the front room was as big as his entire living room. There were no dents in the walls and it smelled like cleaning projects. It was completely devoid of life. 

“Are they here?” Jonathan asked looking around. Steve didn't reply, he just began walking into the house. Jonathan followed him and looked around at the beautiful house. 

Steve called out to his parents but silence met him. He turned to Jonathan and shrugged. 

“I don't think they're here. And my mom will probably be with my aunt till the weekend.” He looked away from Jonathan. 

“So… what do you want to do?” He asked. “I mean you can come stay with us if you want. I don't care.”

“Maybe? I don't-” Steve was interrupted by the lights flickering again. He locked eyes with Jonathan. 

“I think that I- I probably should go with you.” He said. Jonathan nodded and they both walked fast towards the door. When Steve locked it, his hands were shaking. 


	3. Chapter 3

Joyce looked at the sleeping form of Steve Harrington. He had chosen the couch and fallen asleep very quickly. She had called his mother and spoken to her briefly. The woman had told her not to worry, that Steve was very mature and she should be back by the next week. 

Joyce hadn't wanted to seem rude but listening to the woman say that her thirteen year old son was fine to be all alone for another week shocked her. She could never picture herself leaving Jonathan alone for that long all by himself. She had just wanted for Jonathan to make a new friend. Steve was very polite and seemed the perfect candidate. Jonathan seemed to like him as well. Nancy Wheeler joining them was an added bonus. Joyce had always liked Nancy. She was a smart young girl and had always been nice to Jonathan. She sighed and picked up the sponge from the sink. She started scrubbing the dish she had made meatloaf in. She thought that her cooking skills would improve over the years but she honestly couldn't hack it. Even to this day. She wasn't too bad but usually something was slightly off. Today the meatloaf had been just a little over cooked. 

She put the dish on the rack for it to dry and wiped her hands on a towel. As she was walking towards her room a the doorbell rang. She turned and frowned. She wondered who could be there. Not Lonnie for sure. She walked over to the door and opened it. She was shocked at who was there. 

“Jim? Hopper is that you?” She said. Jim Hooper looked at her with weary eyes, he had a cigarette in his fingers. She had heard what had happened, the whole town knew. His girl, only slightly younger than Will, had died of cancer. His marriage to Diane had broken up, and his career as a big city cop had ended. 

Coming back to Hawkins had dominated the town gossip. 

He’d only returned a few months back. After the old sheriff had retired he was the perfect choice. 

“Hey Joyce, long time no see. Wish I didn't have to be here.” He said. 

They had known each other a long time. She remembered when he was a scrappy freshman, getting in fights. They had been friendly if not friends. She had always liked him. 

“H-hey what's going on? Is it one of my boys, I mean they would never do anything.” She asked. Joyce couldn't imagine either of her sons doing anything that could merit a police visit late at night. 

“No, Joyce it's not that it's- can I just come in? I wouldn't be here if it wasn't serious.”

She said nothing but stood aside. 

She lead him through the front room where Steve was sleeping and into the kitchen. 

“That your oldest?” He said looking back at Steve's sleeping form. 

“No that's Steve, he's a- well a friend of Jonathan's and he's staying the night.” She explained. His eyes widened. “That's Steve Harrington? Shit well at least they're both here.” 

“Hopper just tell me what's going on please?” She begged. He nodded quickly. 

“We got a call from Marsha Holland earlier. Her daughter didn't come home. Usually I wouldn't be here so soon but… the kids only twelve and the last she was seen was at the library with your son. And Harrington as well.”

Joyce felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew Marsha, they'd gone to school together. They weren't friends but when she came by the store it was never awkward. Her daughter Barbara was good friends with Nancy. She realized that they all must have been together at the library. 

“W-what do you mean? Did someone- did someone take her? Hop tell me what's going on?” She tugged on her sleeve. 

“I don’t know Joyce but I gotta talk to the kids and see what happened. Can you- wake them?” He asked, hesitantly. He gazed at the sleeping form of Steve. Joyce nodded and walked towards her older son’s bedroom. Her mind was racing but nothing seemed to be helping her. She couldn’t think of any of the possibilities and it was killing her. 

She slowly opened the room and looked at her young son. When he slept his face looked peaceful. She knew she was his mother but he looked so handsome, she had always told him if he stopped scowling he would look so much better. 

Crossing the room quickly she knelt by the bed. She took hold of his arm and whispered into his ear. 

“Jonathan, honey can you wake up for me?” She said softly. He stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled slightly at his mother. 

“Hey mom, is it time to get up already? I’m so tired.” He said, yawning. She shook her head, “No, Jonathan. Sheriff Hopper came by and he wants to talk to you and Steve.”

His head shot off his pillow and he looked concerned. 

“Why does he want to talk to us?” He asked, his eyes wide and slightly bloodshot. 

“That girl, Barb, she- she went missing honey, they can’t find her and she was with you at the library.” Joyce explained. She stroked her son’s arm. It was still so smooth. She remembered nights of holding her baby. She missed the closeness. 

“Did they think I did something?!?” Jonathan whispered loudly. Joyce shook her head, “No honey, you were at the library the whole time and then I picked you up.”

Jonathan nodded and slowly slipped out of bed. His mother kissed his head and walked out into the hallway and back towards the living room. 

He saw the chief of police standing in the living room. He nodded at Jonathan and looked at Joyce again. 

“Hop, this is Jonathan, honey Hopper is an old friend of mine so don’t worry. He just wants to ask a few questions.” She whispered in her son’s ear. She pushed him towards Jim and turned her attention to the still sleeping Steve. She walked over to the couch and gently tapped his shoulder. Steve jerked up, eyes open. 

“Oh hey, Mrs. Byers.” He said, he relaxed slightly while looking at Joyce. He looked over the couch at Hopper and Jonathan and frowned. 

“What’s going on?” He asked, simply. Joyce smiled sadly at him, “Steve, Barb hasn’t been seen since she left the library last night. The police just want to ask about what happened at the library.”

“But nothing happened… I mean we just studied.” He said, now frowning slightly. 

“Don’t worry Hopper will just ask a few questions and you’ll go back to sleep.” She said. He nodded and sat up. Joyce Wales into the dinning room and sat down. Jonathan soon sat beside her, while Hopper sat opposite him. Steve chose the seat next to Jonathan. 

“Boys I’m Jim, I’m sure you know that I’m with the police. I want you to tell me about the library. Why were you there?” Kim said. He pulled out a notepad and pen. He clicked it before looking back at the boys. Jonathan looked over at Steve then cleared his throat. 

“Well sir, Steve hadn’t started his science project and I promised to help.” He started. Steve nodded. “Yeah, Jonathan is way smarter than me so I was happy, Nancy and Barb we’re headed there anyway so Jonathan asked if they could walk with us.”

Steve smiled slightly at Jonathan. Joyce watched her son. Despite the gravity of the situation he smiled back. Jonathan had decided that Steve Harrington was a cool guy. Jonathan didn’t really like to talk to the other kids on school but Steve was just too nice.

“So you go to the library, did Barb talk about her home life at all? Did she seem upset?” Jim asked, he was writing furiously. 

“No we mostly talked about her ants.” Steve said. 

“Ants?” Jim said. Jonathan sighed, “Barb’s project for the science fair was an ant farm. Steve and Barb talked about it on the way there. She didn’t seem upset. She… ah didn’t seem happy that Nancy invited us along but I think that was just because-,”

Jonathan broke off and looked nervously at Steve. Steve didn’t seem to understand because he looked confused. 

“What? Why wouldn’t she have wanted you there?” Hopper said. Jonathan blushed, “I-I think it’s because Nancy has a crush on Steve.” 

Steve looked at Jonathan with shock, “Nancy? Nancy has a crush on me? I didn’t know that.”

Jonathan shrugged. Jim sighed and put his pen back in his pocket. 

“Is there anything else, anything you talked about, any weird people in the library? Anything strange at all?” He asked looking hard at both Jonathan and Steve. They were silent for a moment. Steve then remembered. 

He turned and punched Jonathan in the arm. Jonathan let out a squeak and put his hand on the spot Steve had hit. 

“The lights! Jonathan what about the lights!”

Jonathan light up and nodded dropping his hand from his arm. He had forgotten about the strange way the lights had gone out. 

“What? What lights are you talking about?” Hopper said. Both boys looked back at him. Jonathan licked his lips. 

“When Barb has just left the lights went out and we heard something strange. We didn’t understand what it was but maybe it had something to do with Barb.”

Steve nodded excitedly as Jonathan explained what had happened. Joyce and Hopper exchanged looks. 

“Honey, could it just have been a fuse? Or maybe just maybe it was strained? I don’t know what else would have caused that.” She asked. Steve shook his head. “No Mrs. Byers I checked. I know what a blown fuse is and this wasn’t it. The sounds were like an… animal.”

Steve looked over at Jonathan again. He was biting his lip, remembering the sound. It had been scary. Steve gulped and looked back at the chief. Hopper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Kid, that sounds strange and all but the library is in town, it’s near to the woods but I don’t think that some animal would have gotten her. I have to go but if you think of anything else call me alright? Stay safe.”

The boys nodded and Joyce stood up to walk Hopper out. Jim put his coat back on and took out his keys. 

“Blood,” Steve said quietly. Hopper frowned, “Speak up, kid.”

“Barb got cut on the slicer. She was bleeding when she left.” He said. His expression was blank. 

“Good to know, kid.” Hopper said. Joyce opened the door and stepped outside with him. She looked at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes taking out his cigarettes. He handed her one and light his own. 

“This is some weird shit, Joyce.” He said finally. 

“Stuff like this, it doesn’t happen here. Well it didn’t used to.” She said looking at him with a worried glance.

“Course the second I want to come back and have a quiet life the town suddenly gets interesting.. just my luck right?” He said, chuckling. 

“Hop, we- we haven’t been close in a long time. That’s my fault, Lonnie never wanted me talking to other guys, but I want you to know that I’m here for you. I heard about your daughter and I-,” Jim interrupted her by flicking his butt into the grass. He smiled at her sadly.

“It’s good to see you, Joyce.” He said, walking towards his car. She doesn’t speak as he gets in. Taking one last drag she puts out the cigarette against the mailbox. Turning back, she walked into the house. She was greeted by the sight of the two boys passed out on the couch. Steve had his head against Jonathan’s shoulder. She grabbed the blanket that sat on the ground and lay it onto the boys. They didn’t wake. 

Something about the sound the boys described sent an uneasy feeling to her stomach. Jonathan wasn’t one to exaggerate and he had seemed quite sure of what he had said. She gave the boys one last look before she headed to bed for a sleepless night. 


End file.
